My first time
by SpandexShorts
Summary: Gil's been waiting a long time for this, and he knows Mattie has been too. Yaoi oneshot. Human names used. M for Sexy-time :D DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. DON'T EAT ME ALIVE. Thanks :D


Gilbert is waking up late, obviously. He is unconciously dragged to the kitchen by the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning, Gilbert."

The first voice of the day, it seems to startle Gilbert.

"Maghhh- Guh mo'nin" Gilbert mumbles.

"Wake up all the way before you come down here." Matthew Snaps.

"Fiii-iiine." Gilbert smacks his lips. "What d'ya have for me, Birdie?"

A slight blush finds its way to Matthews cheeks.

"D-didn't i tell you not to call me that?"

"Ohhhhh, but you love it." Matthew looked away, blushing even more. _I actually do like it._

"The pancakes are done," Matthew was trying to change the subject, "are you going to get your breakfast, or do I have to feed you?" but he failed. Gilbert almost sprung right out of his pants at that thought.

* * *

{In Gilberts Mind}

"Gilll~ Would you like another biteee~?"

"Oh, yes please, Birdie."

"Oh my, I seemed to have dropped some on your pants~ Let me just liiiiiiiick that up for youuuuu~"

* * *

{Reality}

Gilbert had a plan. A devious- oh hell, it was a hot plan.

"Say, Matt.. I would LOVE it if you fed me."

"Why did I say that?" Matthew mumbled under his breath, making sure Gilbert Didn't hear, and luckily, Gilbert was too overcome with lust to even notice.

"S-sure.. I'll feed you.." Matthew got some a small bite of pancake on his fork and held it in front of Gilbert's face.

"S-say, 'ahh'"

"Ahhhhhhh" Gilbert Smiled. Matthew almost dropped the fork. _When did he get so.. so cute?_ Matthew Shoved the fork into Gilbert's mouth, which, by the way, was a BAD idea.

"Oh, Marrie, I rirn't know you riked it rough." Gilbert managed to say from a mouthfull of pancakes.

"N-n-n-no, i don't. W-what are you talking about?" Matthew pulled away, taking the fork with him. He dropped it on the table and Gilbert swallowed his mouthful of pancakes. Gilbert looked at Matthew with a lustful gaze, and Matthew noticed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you think?" Matthew suddenly realized what Gilbert wanted.

"No no no no no no no no!"

"Pleaaaaaaase?" Matthew was almost annoyed at his pleas.

"I'll do anything you want, anything at all. You name it. Please?"

"I-I'm not.. so sure.." Matthew crossed his arms. He could feel his heart beating faster, his face burning hotter, and to his surprises, his arousal growing stronger.

"I'll be gentle. I'll do what ever you say." Matthew looked up and met Gilbert's Ruby eyes.

"I-if i want to stop.. you'll stop.. right?"

"Of course. I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I love you, Mattie." Matthew Finally Submerged.

"I d-don't know.. what to do.. so, you'll have to.. do everything.."

"I'm okay with that." Gilbert smirks, as he begins to kiss and nip at Matthews neck. Matthew closed his eyes and enjoyed the pain of the love bites, and the pleasure of Gilberts breath against Matthews warm skin. Gilbert found his way to Matthews mouth and pressed his lips against him. Matthew oppened his eyes, and his mouth, allowing Gilbert to press his tongue inside, feeling every inch. He unbuttoned Matthew's shirt without unlocking their lips. Finally they parted, panting for much needed air, as Gilbert began to Kiss and nip at Mattew's chest.

"G-Gil.. what are you doing? There's nothing there.." Matthew protested inbetween pants.

"Of course there's something here.." Gilbert explained, as he bit at one of Matthew's nipples.

"Here's one.." He repeated the same with the other. "..and here's another."

Matthew gasped. He wasn't used to such things. Whilst playing with Matthew's chest, Gilbert worked to unbutton his pants. He soon had them off, along with his boxers, and they were both thrown across the room.

"Gott, Mattie, you're so big."

"P-please s-stop staring.. it's embarrasing.." Matthew looked away, covering his face with his eyes. Gilbert smirked.

"Nothing about you is embarrasing." Gilbert reassured as he kissed the insides of Matthew's thighs, making Matthew twitch. Gilbert smiled. He licked along Matthews shaft, getting immediate reactions.

"D-d-d-don't put your mouth there!" Matthew tried to push Gilbert away, but he was too weak.

"Why not?"

"I-it's dirty.."

"Nothing about you is dirty, Matthew.." And with that, he stuck Matthew completly inside him, swirling his tongue around in every direction.

"Ahh- p-pleaa-aasee.. s-stop.."

"I wont wanna."

"Hng! D-don't talk while you have.. that.. in your mouth..!"

"Worry." Gilbert began to bob his head up and down, his speed increasing ever so slightly. Soon it became too much for Matthew to handle.

"G-gil, stop, I-I think i'm-" Gilbert removed Matthew from his mouth, only to have him come on his face. Matthew was panting, and didn't even notice until Gilbert Started laughing.

"Looks like I took it out too early, huh, Birdie?" More laughter.

"SADFASDGSAFVSF! I'm so sorry! Ah, uh, let me clean you.." Matthew looked frantically around for a napkin, but Gilbert grabbed his hands.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Matthew couldn't look at him without blushing. He. was. DRENCHED.

"Please clean it off.. or.. or else I wont l-let you continue.." Gilbert Stripped off his shirt and wiped his face clean. Matthew could only laugh. They both stared at eachother, chuckling a little.

"Do you still want to go on?"

"Y-yes.." Both Matthew and Gilbert were shocked at his answer.

"Okay. Get on the table."

"G-gil, are you sure you want to have our first time.. in the kitchen?"

"I- you're right. Where to, the bedroom?" Matthew nodded. Gilbert picked up Matthew and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. He kicked open the door and gently placed Matthew on the bed into a mountain of pillows, to assure his utmost comfort.

"Y-you're over-pampering me, Gil.."

"I only want the best, for my love." This causes Matthew to blush like mad. Gilbert then took his position in between Matthew's legs, holding three of his fingers out towards Matthew.

"What are you-"

"Suck on them. You'll know why, just don't ask questions." Matthew trusted that Gilbert knew what he was doing, and did what he was told.

"Make sure you get them extra wet."

"Why?"

"It will benefit you. Just do it." Matthew didn't ask questions, and literally slobbered all over Gilberts fingers. Matthew couldn't help but notice that Gilbert was blushing at this sight. Matthew suddenly stopped and took his fingers out.

"Stop staring at me.."

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute.. and sexy." Gilbert Bent down and kissed Matthew's neck and chest.

"You sure gave me a generous ammount of salivia. This will go in quite nicely.."

"What are you babbling abo-AHH!" Gilbert entered one finger into Matthew's entrance. Matthew found the intrusion not painful, but uncomfortable. He slid in and out, and soon added a second finger and started a scissoring motion. Matthew tossed and turned about the sensation of being stretched. Gilbert entered a third finger, and now, Matthew could feel the pain. He started to tense up.

"Mattie, relax.. you need this if you want this.." Gilbert pointed towards his groin "..to fit inside." That one gesture made Matthew go crazy.

"P-please hurry up.. I can't take it any more.."

"But Mattie, you're not rea-"

"Please? Remember what you said? You'll do anything I want. And i want you to hurry up and do it." Matthew sounded demanding. Gilbert removed his fingers, getting a small whimper from Matthew. He undid his pants, exposing his vital regions to Matthew, who blushed furiously and looked away. _Why did he have to be so big? It's embarrassing.._

"This is going to hurt, because you wouldn't let me prep you all the way.."

"I don't.. I don't care.. I just want you.." The two males locked eyes as Matthew wraped his arms around Gilberts neck.

"You could never hurt me in any way.." Matthew managed to say, before closing his eyes, relaxing.. bracing for impact. Gilbert aligned himself with Matthew's entrance and slowly pushed inside, recieving small whimpers, whines, and small tears forming from the edges of his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Gilbert repeated, kissing away the tears. He was finally inside.

"Y-you're so much.. bigger than me.. I'm surprised.. you.. fit.." Gilbert laughed. What else could he say? They stayed in this _awkward_ position until- "Gil.. move, please.." Gilbert did as he was told. He slowly pulled out, and pushed back in.

"F-faster.. I can't take it.." And that's all Gilbert needed to push him over the edge. He thrusted in and out, increasing his speed, as Matthew bounced underneath him.

"Mattie.. it feels so nice.. inside you.. how does it feel, Birdie?"

"I-it's... awe-sooomee..." Gilbert smiled and kissed the sides of Matthew's face. Gilbert could feel that he was close to this climax, so he decided to Help Matthew out. He reached down and started pumping Mathew's erection.

"Wh-ahh!-at are... you.. doingg...!"

"I thought.. it would be.. nice if we.. came.. together.." Matthew smiled at the thought. He was so close. He didn't think Gilbert was as close as he was.

"G-gil, s-stop.. I'm going to c-come.."

"Hold on.. a little.. longer.. I'm.. almost there.."

"I c-can't hold it..!" Matthew came before he finished that sentence, and amazingly, Gilbert also did immediatly after. Gilbert Fell on his forearms, both men panting heavily in eachothers ears. They stayed like that for a few moments before Gilbert finally decided to move. He pulled out and fell on the bed, beside Matthew. They looked towards eachother.

"So?"

"'So?' What?"

"How was it?" Gilbert said as he played with the sticky mess on Matthew's stomach and chest, causing him to blush deeply.

"It was.. awesome.."

"It was awesome for me too, Birdie"

* * *

**LAME ENDING IS LAME. DON'T EAT ME ALIVE. This is the SECOND piece i've written.**

**I'M A FANFICTION VIRGIN! Not really, any more.. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEWS3**


End file.
